Misteri Nenek Rubah Dan Mahluk Hijau
by Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount
Summary: Sakura sangat takut dengan hantu. Ino dan Karin yang mengetahui hal itu tentu saja mengerjai Sakura sampai Sakura dan teman nya ketakutan. Namun Sakura juga bertemu seorang nenek yang misterius. Sebenarnya siapakah nenek itu sebenarnya? Kenapa saat di tinggalkan, nenek itu di dampingi oleh mahluk berwarna hijau?


**Misteri Nenek Rubah Dan Bocah Hijau**

By: Murasaki No Name For My Account

Genre: Mystery

Siang ini Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Karin, dan Sasuke sudah sampai di perdesaan dekat gunung Fuji. "Akhirnya~" Kata Sakura dengan gembira. "Pemandangan nya indah sekali~" Kata Hinata melihat pemandangan gunung Fuji. "Hinata-chan, Kamu takut hantu atau monster siluman tidak?" Tanya Sakura. "Tidak kok," Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Oh…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Sakura-chan," Panggil Hinata. "Hm?" Balas Sakura. "Kenapa tadi kau menanyakan hal itu padaku? Apakah kau takut hantu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata heran. "Hehe… sedikit," Jawab Sakura. Baru saja kedua gadis remaja itu tengah menikmati pembicaraan mereka, Tapi sudah ada dua orang di belakang mereka. "BAAA!" Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang memakai jubah hitam dan berwajah seram yang mengagetkan Sakura dan Hinata. "KYAAA!" Teriakan ketakutan dari Sakura dan Hinata pun terdengar.

Teriakan mereka membuat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat barang bawaan menoleh sebentar untuk melihat apa yang membuat dua gadis itu berteriak ketakutan. "Hahaha… akhir nya kami berdua berhasil mengerjai kalian!" Kata salah satu orang yang memakai jubah dan topeng tadi dn ternyata orang itu adalah Ino. Akhir nya satu orang yang masih tertutup dengan topeng dan jubah yang melihat teman nya sudah membuka kedok nya pun membuka topeng nya. Kali ini dia adalah Karin. "Kompak dulu~" Kata Ino. Mereka berdua pun merapatkan kedua telapak tangan mereka dengan cepat yang menghasilkan suara tepukan telapak tangan.

"Huh!" Sakura dan Hinata hanya dapat mendengus kesal karena Ino dan Karin berhasil mengerjai mereka. 'Kurang kerjaan saja!' Gumam Sakura kesal. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengelengkan kepala mereka setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Naruto dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka yang sempat tertunda. Yaitu membawa barang-barang bawaan ke dalam rumah sederhana yang sudah mereka sewa. Ya, mereka memang memesan satu rumah sederhana yang terletak di gunung Fuji. Sakura melihat pemandangan di sekitar sambil berkeliling. "Hmm… udara nya sejuk dan nyaman. Indah sekali pemandangan di dekat gunung ini," Kata Sakura merentangkan kedua tangan putih mulus nya ke atas supaya bisa lebih menikmati udara disana.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura mendapati seoang nenek yang sedang membawa benda berat yang di bungkus oleh kain berwarna putih. Nenek itu tampak sangat bersusah payah membawa benda itu dari gendongan nya. Sesekali nnek itu juga mengeluhkan seseuatu. Namun keluhan nya mungkin tidak bisa di dengar oleh Sakura. Merasa iba dan kasihan, Sakura pun mendatangi nenek tersebut bermaskud untuk menawarkan bantuan. "Nenek, saya lihat anda sangat kelelahan membawa benda itu. Mari saya bantu," Tawar Sakura. Nenek itu menatap Sakura sesaat lalu ia menganguk. Nenek itu pun menyerahkan benda yang ia bawa pada Sakura. Sakura dan nenek itu berjalan sampai ke bangku tua dekat gunung Fuji yang letak nya sudah sampai di puncak.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Sakura berusaha mengatur nafas nya kembali setelah ia meletakkan benda berat itu ke tanah. "Kenapa berhenti disini nek?" Tanya Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah tempat tujuan nenek. Terimakasih atas bantuan nya anak baik. Ini untuk mu," Kata nenek itu memberikan bebeapa lembar uang pada Skura. "Eh…tidak usa-" Kata-kata Sakura langsung di potong oleh nenek itu. "Terimalah uang itu. Kau pantas untuk mendapatkan nya," Kata nenek itu seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura untuk saat ini. "Eh? Benarkah nek? Te-terimakasih," Kata Sakura dengan nada seikit gugup karena kaget. "Pulanglah. Teman-teman mu pasti menunggu." Kata nenek itu. "Hm." Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala nya lalu berlari kea rah lain. Nenek itu pun duduk dengan tenang di bangku tua.

Tiba-tiba ada Ino dan Karin sudah berada di belakang nenek tersebut. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua ada disitu. Tapi yang jelas niat mereka pada nenek itu pasti hal yang buruk. "BAAA!" Kata mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Sang nenek pun berbalik ke belakang. "AAA!" Tetapi kali ini Ino dan Karin lah yang lari terbirit-birit. Upsss… wajah nenek itu sudah berubah menjadi wajah serigala putih yang tua dengan di temani oleh bocah berbadan hijau dengan taring panjang yang menghias. Dua sosok itu tertawa kecil namun sudah cukup puas untuk membuat Ino dan Karin jera menakut-nakuti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**


End file.
